


We hope your "wisdom" chokes you

by Anonymous_Lobster



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Depression, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Minecraft personas only bby, Most of the other people tagged are very brief cameos, Scar centric, Survivor Guilt, this is not a happy fic, war au kinda, yall this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Lobster/pseuds/Anonymous_Lobster
Summary: Hermitcraft gets torn apartScar lays in his bed
Relationships: implied Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar, implied Zedaph/TangoTek/ImpulseSV
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	We hope your "wisdom" chokes you

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL THIS HURT  
> pls read the tags

“It was my fault.” 

That sentence filled Scars thoughts as he stared expressionlessly at the wall. He pulled his thin blanket up to his shoulders, trying to shield out the cold air of the cave. The hard stone floor dug into his back, despite the fact that he was in a sleeping bag. The others’ sleeping bags were lined up in a row, each different colors, each in different states of disrepair. He stared at the sleeping bag next to him. The white sheets were tucked in, the bed methodically made to perfection. A white lab coat sat on top of it, waiting for its owner that would never return. 

Scar knew he should be doing something, helping the group, or at least making the cave look less pitiful. He was just...tired. He was too tired to sleep, too tired to eat, too tired to care. 

“It was my fault.”

The thought echoed, taunting him. He covered his ears even though he knew it wouldn’t help. This wasn’t the Vex taunting him, of course, this was his own mind. His foolishly creative mind, which was both a blessing and a curse. His mind, which was racing with thoughts of how Cub died. 

Did he drown? 

Did he burn?

Did he get blown to pieces by a block of TNT? 

Scar shuddered and tried not to sob.

He was too tired to do so anyway.

Cub had known he was going to die, Scar could tell. During their last interaction, Cub spoke with absolute certainty. When Scar asked about where they would meet up after the mission, Cub simply brushed it off. His goodbye to Scar was one Scar hadn’t heard before, reassurances tumbling out of his mouth like apologies. 

He was excellent at reassuring Scar, he always had been. Even the day before the election, when neither of them could sleep, Cub was there making sure Scar was okay.

It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Well, for a few of them, it was.

Zedaph whimpered from somewhere behind him, pulling him from his thoughts. 

Of course, Scar was not the only one who lost people important to him.

Impulse and Tango were valiant fighters, working together effortlessly. They were in the front lines with False, pushing back the enemy, when they were ambushed from behind. False recounted the story in vivid detail when she arrived back at the cave, holding Tango’s necklace and Impulse’s shoes. Cub had reassured Scar that time, too. 

Has it only been four days since everything fell apart?

Has it only been two days since Cub had sacrificed himself?

Scar assumed it was a sacrifice. He had overheard Cub and Xisuma talking about it a few days prior. No matter how much the pair tried to hide from him, he was great at pretending he was asleep. There was supposed to have been an ambush in their cave, according to their admin. The day it was supposed to happen, Cub left, and there was no ambush.

But there was no Cub, either.

A few stray tears leaked onto his sheets, which were now tucked up to his chin. 

“It was my fault.” 

Scar should’ve known what Cub was doing, he should’ve known that it was exactly the kind of thing for Cub to do. He should’ve gone with him, should’ve stopped him. 

Hate boiled in his veins and he wanted to scream. Was it hate for the enemy or hate for himself? Scar didn’t care. The only reason he himself was still alive was because Grian was too stubborn to leave him behind. 

When the first explosion went off, Scar assumed it was some resistance shenanigans. Just Grian pulling a bit of a prank, or perhaps someone’s redstone contraption went haywire. 

Maybe if he was more concerned, none of this would’ve happened. 

“It was my fault.” 

He severely doubted they would have another pretend war anytime soon. 

The hidden entrance to the cave opened, and he heard soft footsteps.

An intruder, maybe?

He was too tired to care. 

A figure knelt down next to him, and he sighed in slight relief. It would be hard to not recognize that telltale red sweater, despite how dirty it may be. 

Grian reached into his inventory and pulled out some mushroom stew while Scar forced himself to sit up. Grian stared it him, his gold eyes having a seemingly permanent sheen of tears. Scar just stared at the stew, too tired to eat. Typically, Scar would just hand the bowl back to Grian, who would sigh and put it back in his inventory.

Not this time.

“Please Scar.” Grian whispered, voice scratchy and breaking from either crying or screaming. “You gotta eat.” Scar forced himself to eat a singular bite without gagging. Grian nodded in approval, and took the bowl back. They both looked over at Zedaph, who was buried completely under his blankets. Mumbo was whispering to him, trying to coax him out. Scar couldn’t bear to look anymore, so he put his head in his knees. Grian combed his fingers through his matted hair sympathetically. 

He missed Impulse, he missed Tango, he missed everyone that they had lost in this hellish week.

God, he missed Cub.

Cub would know exactly what do do in this situation.

But Cub was gone, gone forever, no respawns this time. 

Scars shoulders shook as he tried not to cry too loudly. 

It was his fault, after all

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahahaha  
> I don't really know what this is but I've been reading a lot of Cub/Scar recently so my gremlin brain is like "mmm...Angst."  
> Anyway, comments really motivate me, so leave a comment if you'd like!


End file.
